


Where’d You Get Those Eyes?

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck is mentioned, Crying, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Death, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Post-Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack was brought back to life but he doesn’t have his eyes and his sockets are still surrounded by ashes and burns. One day when he wakes up Sam is calling his name excitedly. Why? Jack loves to meet new people. Who is it? None other than the Winchester’s little half-brother, Adam Milligan. One night, however, Jack finds something. He can get his sight back. However, there are consequences.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Where’d You Get Those Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best, really. But I like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I just kinda write it and post. Have a nice day! :)

Jack sat on his bed. He wasn’t aware of what was going on around him. Jack looked up when he heard the door creak open.

“Jack?”

That gruff voice. It was Castiel.

“Yes?” Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s dinner time. You hungry?” Cas replied.

“Yeah, I am.” Jack answered.

With that, Jack got off his bed and steadied himself. Cas reaches for Jack and helped him to the dining table because Jack couldn’t see. It was hard to look at his burnt sockets.

The dinner was quite delicious. Jack’s other senses have strengthened do you the loss of sight. Cas helped Jack back to his room.

Jack heard the door close. He laid down and found the pillow with his hands. He laid on his side and fell asleep.

The next day Jack woke up to some noise. It took some time for Jack to hear what it was because nothing ever makes since when you first wake up. He realized it was Sam yelling his name.

“Jack! Jack!” His voice sounded happy. Jack heard his door open.

Jack sat up.

“Sam? What’s up?” Jack asked. He raised his brows.

“Jack, we have someone one for you to meet!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. He knew Jack liked to meet new people.

“But what about...?...ya know...” Jack replied, hesitant about meeting this new person. Jack’s body tightened.

“Don’t worry, he works with people who have loss senses and at a retirement home. He’s a sweet guy.” Sam replied. Jack’s body loosened.

“Okay.” Jack replied. 

He stood up and steadied himself, reaching out for Sam who took him in his arms to lead Jack out of his room.

————————

Cas felt so bad for Jack. Chuck had taken something so important from him. Not to mention Jack had to most beautiful eyes. They were a sea of blue. Darker on the outside going lighter then darker by the pupil. They were so innocent and curious. They were beautiful to look at. But now...they were gone. Their sockets surrounded by ash and burns.

—————————

Jack and Sam entered the room.

“Ah, you must be Jack.” A male voice spoke.

“Yes.” Jack replied as Sam guided him to a seat.

“I’m Adam. Adam Milligan.” Adam spoke.

Jack smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but, what do you look like?”

“Oh I don’t mind at all. I have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and I’m caucasian.” Adam replied. He went into details about other features to. His height, jawline, etc.

Jack smiled. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to go to your room or something?” He asked.

“I’d like that.” Jack replied. 

He stood up and grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself. He took a few deep breaths. He felt hands grab him to guid him to his room. It was a different touch though. It was gentle. Caring. Sweet. Jack felt more comfortable than ever. 

They were walking down the hallway, alone. Just the two. Adam and Jack. Every step Jack took was a step into the unknown for him. He still wasn’t used to it. 

Jack and Adam sat next to each other on Jack’s bed.

“So...they wanted me to be your mentor. To help you. Would you like that?” His voice was so gentle. Jack wondered if Adam was scared to look at his face. To see two holes surrounded by ash and burns.

“I’d...” Jack thought about it. “I’d like that, Adam.”

“Good....” Adam replied. “Good.”

———————-

Months had passed. Jack got less and less scared. He trusted Adam so much. That’s when the news came.

“Jack...” It was Adam. They were at a table trying to strengthen his other senses. Adam’s tone was neutral. Jack didn’t know what was to come.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I’ve got something for you. Place your hand on the table.” Adam replied.

“Why?” Jack asked. He was unsure.

“If you want, do it. It’ll show you a picture of me so you’ll know what I look like.” Adam spoke.

Jack grew a big smile. “Okay!”

He placed his hand in the table. It felt like his hand was on a paper. He smelt sage and pepper.

Adam started to chant something. Soon, color started to emerge from the darkness. A  
picture of Adam.

He was a beautiful man with shiny blonde hair. He was breathtaking. He looked perfect, he had an amazing body. Jack’s heart started to beat. He knew the image would soon disappear. He just wanted to stare at it forever. Then he noticed something. Beautiful, big, breathtaking, blue eyes. They wee like crystals. Diamonds even. They were so gorgeous. Jack never w aged to look away. His heart heated even faster. But then, the image disappeared. Jack felt upset. He wanted to see so badly. Jack wanted to cry but he couldn’t. His tear ducts were gone.

Jack put his hands him his hands. He felt a soft hand on his back. Adam.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Adam asked.

“Yeah...” Jack replied. He felt hands wrap around him. Soft fingertips brushing against his stomach.

“Jack?” Adam softly spoke.

“Yes?” Jack asked using the same soft tone.

“I love you.” Adam spoke. His voice was soft and almost inaudible.

“I love you, too.” Jack replied. Jack traced Adam’s faced and found his forehead. Then he leaned in to give it a kiss.

Adam chuckled and gave one back.

———————

They had gotten books in Braille for Jack who had learned it. He was just looking through one. It was on spells. Jack’s fingertips slides among the dots.

“To take one’s eyes.”

Jack was interested. It was about taking someone else’s eyes to make them your own. It was a proven spell. Something clicked in his brain but he didn’t know if he had the heart to do it.

He had to.

——————-

It was midnight. Jack got up and steadied himself. He took a step reaching his arms out for the wall. He found it and started to make his way down the hall.

Jack got to a door on the right. He felt it’s scratches and dents.

There was an “X” carved into the door because Adam wanted Jack to know it was his room in case of emergencies.

Jack found the door knob. He opened it and traced the walls. He got to a desk. Then to walk again. Then a night stand. Then the bed. He gripped tighter on the book in his hand. The one that had given him the idea. He felt where Adam’s head was and raised the book above it. He swung it down.

——————

“Jack? What are you doing?”

Adam had woke up. He struggled a bit in his chair. He was tied down to a chair.

“I want to see, Adam.” He replied. “Will you help me?”

“O-Of course, just, untie me, okay?” Adam’s body was shaking like his body.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t be doing that. Now, I need you to stay still.” Jack moved towards Adam. The room was dim with only one lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. 

“Jack? What are you doing?” Adam asked. His fear was rising.

“Just, try to stay still for me, okay?” Was Jack’s reply.

Adam’s eyes widened as he saw the blade in Jack’s right hand. Jack moved towards a table. There was a metal bowl on it. Jack traced the table to the bowl and dipped the blade into it. He pulled the blade out.

The blade was covered in a thick black liquid. The excess dripped off.

“J-Jack?” Adam’s words were laced in fear.

“You’d do anything for me, right?” Jack asked. He traced the wall slowly.

“Of course, but not like this. What are you doing?!” Adam yelled his question. He trembled.

Jack sighed. “I’m so sorry, Adam. I really am.” It was silent for a bit as Jack tried to make his way to the chair. He listened to Adam’s heavy breathing to guide him.

“You won’t have to live like I am right now. Blind.” Jack spoke, trying to calm his friend.

Adam’s breathing just grew heavier. He trembled. Adam struggled. He kept trying to get out. But ropes stopped him. He had started biting the ropes. That’s when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It pushed him back.

“I’m sorry.” Jack didn’t seem upset, or happy.

Jack took a deep breath and traced Adam’s face. He found around the eyes and started to carve around them.

The black liquid seeped into his cuts. It burned, causing Adam to yell and scream. He began to struggle again. Jack grabbed his head to keep him still. Adam was in tears.

When one of his tears went across a cut and mixed with the black liquid the pain became more intense.

Jack began to cut around the other eye and tracing where it was with his fingertips. It felt like fireworks went off in his head as the black liquid seeped into him.

Jack was done carving. He started chanting something from memory. Adam saw a book on the table next to the metal bowl. 

Adam’s vision started to blur. His eyes started to burn. At first it was just a tingle then they felt like they were on fire. Adam screamed and begged for Jack to stop but he just continued to chant, causing the pain to grow.

Adam released one last year before his breathing started to hurt. It got harder and harder to breathe.

Adam wheezed. He moved forward. His lungs were begging for air. He tried to scream, he really wanted to, but, he couldn’t. He couldn’t scream, beg, even breathe. 

Adam passed out. His lungs still begged for air, but none came. Jack continued to chant.

His sockets tingled and stung a bit. His head ached. Soon there was a ringing in his head. Everything was fuzzy but it wasn’t just darkness. There was light. Jack felt a smile form on his lips but it soon vanished. He could see, but...Adam was gone. Dead. That was the price. To lose a love one. Whether it was the one you were taking the eyes from, or not.

Jack looked at Adam. The cuts were still fresh. Jack stared into the eyeless sockets.

Jack felt tears beating at his eyes. It was weird for Jack. He hadn’t cried in so long. Jack let his tears stream down the side of his nose and drip to the floor. Jack wiped his tears away.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I love you.” He spoke softly before covering the body with a blanket.

———————

It was breakfast. Jack had come down on his own.

“Jack?” Dean was confused. Jack got here on his own. Then Jack looked at his face. Jack looked upset. He looked at the left and right of his nose. They were so familiar. Jack looked down.

“Wh-Where’d you get those eyes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
